poohsadventuresideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Pooh's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park (Remake)
Pooh's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park is the 2nd Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth movie by DisneyAnimeManiac. It appeared on YouTube in March 2009. The film was last seen on Vimeo.com. A remake versionwill be made by yru17 somewhere in the near future. date on July 10, 2020. Plot The story begins when Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore came to an area known as the "Kingdom of Trolls", where a troll named Stanley resides. Stanley has a magical green thumb that can make precious, beautiful flowers appear with a mere touch. Unfortunately, flowers are not allowed in the Kingdom of Trolls, forcing Stanley to hide any flowers he creates. In his house, Stanley speaks to his sentient flowers of his desire to complete his flower collection with a rose bush. That day, the other trolls become suspect of Stanley and take him to Gnorga, the Queen of the Trolls. Upon analyzing Stanley, Gnorga concludes that Stanley gives a bad name to trolls everywhere and demands that he be turned to stone. However, her husband consort, Llort, suggests that they instead banish Stanley to "a place of rock and steel where nothing grows". Gnorga immediately complies and sends Stanley off to Central Park. Pooh and his gang were also send to the park by Gnorga and met Stanley. After many mishaps in New York, Stanley hides himself under a bridge. Meanwhile, in a Manhattan apartment, two children named Gus and Rosie get ready to have some fun with their father at Central Park, but he tells his son that he has a trial he's preparing for in a court, much to Gus's anger. Gus then asks his mother to take him, but she tells him that she's going to an open house on Park Avenue today. Both Alan and Hilary said goodbye and leave Gus and his baby sister Rosie with their nanny, Maria. Eventually, Gus quietly leaves the apartment, taking Rosie on his wagon with him to Central Park. While playing with Gus's toy boat, the kids, Pooh and his friends accidentally find Stanley hidden in the cave under the bridge in Central Park, and he befriends them. When Gus tries to force Rosie to come home with him, Rosie begins to cry, which attracts the attention of Queen Gnorga. When she discovers that Stanley isn't miserable, she puts a spell on Gus that causes him to cry a raging sea to drown them all. Stanley saves Pooh, His gang, the kids and himself by using his green thumb to turn Gus's toy motorboat into a larger boat for the trio and the talking flowers to ride in. Queen Gnorga decides to destroy Stanley's happiness once and for all by obliterating Central Park with a rampant tornado. As Rosie and Gus decide to go home upon Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore follow them discovering the destruction, Gnorga arrives to kidnap Rosie. Gus, Pooh and the gang go to Stanley and beg him for help, but Stanley claims that he is no match for Gnorga's magic. Gus angrily accuses Stanley of being too scared to fight Gnorga and tells him that he will never have a dream come true if he's too scared to fight for what he believes in. Gus leaves to face Gnorga, along with Pooh, his friends and the several talking flowers and animals who have turned their backs on Stanley for his cowardice. Gus, Pooh and the gang find and free Rosie from a kennel. Gnorga discovers Gus and transforms him into a troll while Rosie runs away and accidentally falls into a gorge, much to Gus, Pooh and the others' dismay. However, Stanley returns and uses the flying boat to save Rosie. Stanley steps forward and faces off with Gnorga in a thumb-wrestling match, which ends with Stanley getting the upper hand and causing roses to sprout on Gnorga's body. As Stanley, Gus, Rosie, Pooh and the others escape, Gnorga makes a last-ditch effort and takes control of Gus's thumb, using it to turn Stanley into stone. Gus and Rosie are thrown back into their apartment as Pooh, his friends and the petrified Stanley is jettisoned into a garbage can. Gnorga declares her victory before it doesn't last long as she fully transforms into a rose bush, much to her discomfort. Gnorga, Llort and her dog are sent away from New York by the same tornado, and by this undoing, it turns Gus back into a human. The next day, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Gus, Rosie and their parents go to the obliterated Central Park, where Gus, Rosie, Pooh and the others place the Stanley statue on a makeshift pedestal. Gus briefly uses the green thumb he earned from his time as a troll and presses it against Stanley to seemingly no effect. As they leave, they turn around to find the troll revived and jolly as ever. Restored to life, the troll revives Central Park and turns New York into a beautiful green city, singing about his vision of the earth if everyone were to care for it. Meanwhile, Llort has been made the new Troll King after Gnorga's transformation into a rose bush, the Troll Kingdom is finally made happy again, and the dog is more free to bite Llort than ever. Trivia *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin and Piglet's Big Movie. *This is the second film to feature a short version of the play opening in the beginning. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Drama Films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Films Category:Remakes Category:Pooh'S Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Movies Category:CoolZDane